


Prince of the Black Hall

by emsallthat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Erotic Fantasies, F/M, HEA, Lucius teases, Ministry of Magic Ball (Harry Potter), Older Man/Younger Woman, Prompt Fic, Secret Fantasies, Strictly Lumione, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsallthat/pseuds/emsallthat
Summary: Hermione puts her romance novel fantasies down on parchment and by mistake (or was Cupid working overtime?) they end up in the hands of the subject of those fantasies. Lucius Malfoy. What happens when author and subject meet at the Ministry’s Valentine’s Day Ball?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35
Collections: Strictly Lumione Valentines Fest 2021





	Prince of the Black Hall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Valentine's Day Fest by Strictly Lumione group. Piece is prompt based.  
> Main prompt: "Granger, what do you mean you want so send a Valentine's Day card to my father?"  
> Plus two bonus ones, yay!

**PRINCE OF THE BLACK HALL**

* * *

Hermione sighed; today was passing just like the previous one. She was bored to death and wondered what she should do with herself. She still had another month until the replacement reassignment will be over. She couldn't wait to get back to her Department. There was absolutely nothing happening and she had to organize her time.

She had broken her engagement to Ron a year ago and had been alone ever since. She was not particularly in the mood for big romances, men irritated her. Anyway, the options on the matrimonial market were not that great either. And that's what she decided to do – look for entertainment. She had to pass the time somehow.

No one had yet been put in prison for fantasizing. And since she spent days practically alone in the Office of the Department of the Unknown, she did not have to hide what she was doing.

Hermione started making a list and pretty soon she had several names on it. Kingsley, she scratched him at once. Neville - dated Luna for a while. Cormac - a big blur with a thick black line, too many memories. Wood - worked at the Ministry, but a Quidditch player?

She snorted as another name popped into her mind - Draco. They had been working together in the Department of Mysteries for six months, and during that time they had developed a relationship. A thread of understanding, although it was somewhat difficult. Many words were still unsaid, many things were still unexplained.

Forced to cooperate, their conversation was a series of sarcasm and snipes. And that made their relationship as healthy as it could be. Draco was completely ridiculous as a fantasy; she knew he was dating Astoria and was going to propose to her on Valentine's Day. Just recently, he had accidentally left a picture of her in the book he had lent her.

She took the book out of a drawer and shook it. Surprisingly, two photos fell out. One was Draco and Astoria, as they stood smiling in front of the setting sun. And the second ... it featured Draco and ... his father, Lucius. The photographer had to be Astoria, because they were both dressed informally - in a T-shirt and loose pants. They were standing on the terrace each with a glass of whiskey. And it wouldn't be all that surprising except for the fact that this was the first time Hermione had seen Lucius Malfoy relaxed.

He wasn't smiling, his face was rather serious, but she could see clearly that he felt comfortable. Never in her life would she expect him to look so… sexy. His long platinum hair was down, his ice-colored eyes hiding a secret worth discovering. The build of his body amazed Hermione - Lucius had clearly defined muscles, he was not as thin as she had suspected. The place where the Dark Mark was barely visible, but she could see the white, burned scars.

Suddenly she felt hot - for no reason. A strange shiver ran through her body, and she felt her stomach flip. Perhaps she accidentally found the perfect object to fantasize about. It was ethically questionable, a bit immature maybe, but not serious. But no one, absolutely no one, could read her mind. It was a secret.

Or so she thought.

After a few days, she decided to put ordinary fantasies on paper. To avoid names, she decided to use a pseudonym. **_Prince of the Black Hall._** It sounded perfect, if one didn’t pay attention to the description.

Her prince had long, platinum hair. Light blue eyes. Perfect nose. Perfectly cut lips. Beautiful, shapely hands with long fingers designed to be touched. His voice had a cool timbre, but it was deep, reaching the farthest recesses of the human soul. It caressed the sound; it made body shiver.

In her story, the Prince of the Black Hall whispered in her ear, his warm breath on her neck. He stroked the hair, neck and cleavage. He was not afraid to make bold decisions, kiss her, bite her, press her against the wall. He was afraid of nothing. In her fantasies, she was also not afraid of anything.

She was putty in his hands. She allowed the most intimate things, wailed and moaned with delight. In his hands she was the Queen of the Black Hall.

A plane landed on her desk and snapped her out of her thoughts.

 _Hermione, invitations ready for the Valentine's Ball?_ _K.S._

“Fuck.”

She completely forgot about the invitations! She folded up the piece of paper with her fantasies and slipped it into one of the envelopes lying there.

_Just do not forget._

But the Department of the Unknown was being mischievous apparently and she forgot about the envelope.

The next day, she had the invitations ready and a guest list. She began to write them out and address them.

Lucius Malfoy.

Of course, he could not be missed. She put an invitation for him inside the same envelope. She addressed it with his name.

She sent invitations out all day and after 3 p.m. she dreamed of going home. The envelope for Mr. Malfoy was lying next to Draco’s. He was supposed to drop by before leaving work to pick up his book. And as promised, he did.

“Draco, hold on. I have to send a Valentine's Day card to Lucius, but you can pass it to him instead.”

**“Granger, what do you mean you want to send a Valentine's Day card to my father?”**

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Come on, silly. Actually, it’s an invitation for Valentine’s Ball. For both of you. Let me find them.”

Hermione couldn't find them at first; both envelopes must have gotten lost among the papers. Draco was getting more and more impatient every minute.

“Hey, I'm in a hurry. Why don't you give it to me tomorrow?”

“I can't, Kingsley will kill me. Everything has to be delivered today.“ She dug through another pile and found them. Both were already signed.

“I found them!“ She handed him the envelopes. He glowered and disappeared.

Hermione, pleased that she got it done on time, realized something after several minutes. The blood drained from her face.

Fuck.

She forgot. Draco took his and Lucius's invitations. And in the second envelope…

_She forgot._

She groaned. She was so finished.

* * *

Draco showed up at Malfoy Manor and headed straight to Lucius's office. His father was sitting and reading the latest reports on their company's activities, no surprise there. Shortly after the war, Lucius had founded the Innovative Technology Censer that bore their name. The company had been setup to support the reconstruction of the wizarding world after the war and help implement new technologies. The idea was good, but the winning over of the hardened, patriarchal wizarding world was not so easy. Additionally, Narcissa demanded a divorce, received a settlement and disappeared from his life. Even Draco had only occasional contact with her.

“Father, a letter from the Ministry of Magic. An invitation.” Lucius didn't even look up, completely uninterested in the envelope.

“Put it on a heap, if I have time, I'll take care of it. Unless it's urgent?“ He closed one of the folders and looked at his son. Draco's expression was ambiguous; he hesitated if he should add something.

“This is an invitation to the charitable Valentine's Ball,” he explained and paused. Lucius looked at him expectantly. “From Granger.“ Draco added, and Lucius raised an eyebrow at Draco’s words.

“How did she send these if you're in the same department?” Malfoy took the envelope and began to twist it between his fingers.

“Temporary replacement in another department. Looking forward to your reply, asap.” And Draco disappeared, leaving his father with the invitation and perhaps a little curiosity.

Lucius noticed smooth, round writing on the envelope, which said a lot about the character of the author. He broke the wax and took out ornate stationery with the details of the ball on it. To his surprise, a second page slipped from the envelope. It was _ordinary_ parchment, casually folded in half. Curiously, he took it in his hands and opened it. His eyes scanned the content, and his face immediately hardened. He put the page down quickly and walked over to the bar. He poured himself a glass of Fire Whiskey and returned to the desk.

He was intrigued by _this_ letter, which had been written without a doubt by the same hand that addressed the envelope. He took the paper and began to read again, taking a sip of alcohol from time to time.

"Well, well, Miss Granger ... Who would have expected that?"

He wondered if Hermione had done it deliberately - after all, the chance of it being a coincidence was slim. She must have realized what she was doing. Now the question that troubled Lucius was different - _why_ did she do it? He had to find out. It was unusual for him to get erotic fantasies about himself written on parchment and attached to a personal invitation. Not only that, he knew the author.

Lucius took some parchment and took out an inkwell. He dipped the nib in the ink and began writing a concise answer.

"Dear Miss Granger,

I am honored to receive the invitation from the Ministry. So please confirm my presence at the Valentine's Ball.

Yours sincerely,

Lucius Malfoy"

He called an owl, tied a note to her leg and sent it to the Ministry. After she flew away, he took another sip of his whiskey and looked at the content again.

Prince of the Black Hall.

He snorted at the inept nickname. He would have to be blind _and_ stupid not to understand the subtext. Despite everything, he was impressed by her courage. Daring move. Only the question still bothered him - why? And why him?

He would find out, and of course the best place to do that would be the Valentine's Day Ball.

* * *

One and a half weeks until Valentine's Day, nine long days. Exactly on February 14, every year the Ministry of Magic held the annual charity Valentine's Ball. During the ball, auctions were organized, and the richest and most eminent names were collected. All income has been donated to charities.

Hermione knew why Lucius had been invited. Ultimately, his company had a huge impact on the whole of society and, however as bitter as she might feel about it, it was a good thing.

Hermione also knew why Lucius had bothered with a personal answer. And that frightened her the most about her situation. She was paralysed with fear, not knowing what she should prepare for.

She had sent her erotic fantasies to Lucius Malfoy. She - Hermione Granger, one of the Golden Trio, with an impeccable reputation. She couldn't forgive herself for it, but on the other hand - what could she do now? Did she have a way out?

All she could do was wait for the Valentine's Day Ball, and it was coming inexorably.

_

Hermione showed up at the ball an hour before the start. She had to take care of all the details and make sure everything was in order.

And it was. Every single detail of the event was perfect. During event, the auctions and guest panels talking about the charity panels with guests were the most important. It was a Valentine's Ball in name only - because the only thing it had to do with Valentine's Day was the date. The event itself was far from the usual Festival of Love.

Hermione was flustered not because of the ball, but probably because the faux pas with Malfoy. Though was anything out of balance when they didn't even have a chance to talk?

She also looked at her dress - which ironically was emerald green. She had trusted Madame Malkin in her decisions, and now she was standing in front of the mirror.

It was an emerald satin gown with a sweetheart neckline. It revealed her shoulders and created a decorative neckline. The gown emphasized her shape and all the best parts of her body, leaving little to the imagination. Madame Malkin insisted on long emerald earrings that reached her collarbones.

This was how Hermione Granger came to look like an ideal Slytherin Muse. Like the perfect company for… Lucius Malfoy?

She shook off this idiotic thought and returned to the room. Her nervousness caused her stomach to contract. She didn't know what awaited her, so all she could do was face it with her head held high.

It was eight o'clock and the guests were starting to arrive. The Minister of Magic's Valentine's Ball had officially started.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was greeted and included in conversations from the very beginning. He was sought out by prominent employees of the Ministry of Magic, as well as by his current and potential contractors. These were purely business talks, with only a small extent focused on the charity aspect of the event. Besides, everyone knew that the purpose of the ball had little do with sentiment of the ball. Certainly no one was looking for love at this ball.

But looking for fun was a completely different story. There was no shortage of alcohol and music at the ball, everyone could drink at will. At the Ministry's expense, of course.

After an hour, Lucius took a moment of respite. The first auction has just started, so the audience's attention was focused on the main stage. He walked over to the buffet and took a glass of red wine. He glanced casually around the room as his eyes caught sight of Hermione. She was standing opposite and was in the middle of a lively discussion with one of the Aurors.

 _She certainly looks_ _attractive_ _tonight_. The emerald dress emphasized the shapes that would delight any man. And she was delighting them, judging by all the stealthy looks others were throwing at her.

Lucius noticed that Arnold Culkin, one of his most important contractors, was - no surprise - focused on Hermione. He was practically drooling over her.

 _Disgusting_ , Lucius thought, and felt a sudden urge to show everyone Hermione was _his_.

That thought startled him. It was extremely capricious thinking, after all it _was_ Miss Granger. Why did he have such a reaction; why was he jealous of the lustful looks of other men?

He took a sip of wine and continued to watch Hermione over his glass. At some point, she realized that he was standing and staring at her. Instantly her laughter died on her lips and he could see her apprehension, she also instantly bit her lip.

Lucius decided not to give her satisfaction and just nodded at her and looked away. He walked over to Arnold but felt that Miss Granger was now watching him.

_Patience, Miss Granger, a little patience ..._

* * *

The evening was going quite smoothly; so far Hermione was relaxed and felt quite comfortable. Plus, she enjoyed all the looks that said she looked good indeed. Rarely she was put in such a position, as she tended to avoid being in the spotlight.

But today, as she noted recently, her popularity contributed to the stares. Of course, she had no idea of what possibly still awaited her.

She was just talking to one of the Aurors when she felt a gaze on her. She was more than sure who it belonged to, but she dared to look in his direction anyway. And as she thought, he was standing with a glass of wine near the buffet.

Lucius looked stunning today - even better than usual. He wore a gorgeous fitted black tailcoat that had silver stitching and a silver pocket square. A cape was thrown over him. His hair was tied back with a velvet silver ribbon. In his hands he was holding a new cane with an emerald end.

She stared at him and was instantly apprehensive. She bit her lip, waiting for any reaction from him, but he just nodded at her and walked away, completely ignoring everything else.

“Hermione?“ The Auror tried to get her attention, but she was staring at Lucius. He walked over to a man he probably knew. They started talking, so Hermione shook herself and looked at the Auror with a slight, forced smile.

* * *

After two hours of auctions and conversation, the Minister of Magic officially opened up the less formal part. For the most part, the conversations were still business-related, but more was possible.

More freedom. More alcohol. More music.

That part was worrying Hermione. If the confrontation is coming, it would happen now, right?

Hermione realized that she hadn't eaten anything all day. So, she went to the buffet and took a cupcake from the tray. From nowhere, the man who had previously talked to Malfoy, appeared next to her. He was already heavily drunk, - she saw it from his blurry eyesight and slightly slurred speech.

“A beautiful cupcake for a beautiful woman.” He started to accost her when his hand was held back by another.

"Arnold," Lucius Malfoy's sharp tone pierced her ears. “I think you should get some air.“ Malfoy was standing behind her back and she had the impression he would shield her with a defensive gesture. Which was more _shocking_ than his actual words.

Arnold was confused, but he must have been impressed by the authority of Lucius Malfoy as well. Or he was just intimidated by his tone. Without a word, he walked away, leaving Hermione in shock.

Hermione didn't know what to do. Lucius Malfoy was standing behind her and he had just saved her from intrusive advances. What should she do - turn or stay still?

She did not know.

 **“Would you like to dance, Miss Granger? "** His soft, silky voice took on a completely different tone. Dark, deep and very sexy.

She had very little choice, so she nodded.

Lucius Malfoy took her hand and escorted her to the dance floor. She saw that their movement had caused a stir among the guests. It was unusual for a former Death Eater to dance with one of the Golden Trio. They must have created a very peculiar sight.

"We're causing a sensation, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione's voice was hushed, but Malfoy completely ignored her words.

As they stood on the dance floor and the music started to play, Lucius Malfoy took her right hand in his and his left hand on her shoulder blade. His fingers definitely held her close enough. They began to follow the beat of the music, at first being completely silent.

Hermione knew Lucius was examining her face closely. He was staring at her and she did not have the strength to meet his challenge. Finally, she looked up and faced him.

“You are _desired_ today, Miss Granger.” That short, dry statement from Lucius sounded like a compliment.” The male audience cannot take their eyes off you.” He continued in the same slightly impassive tone, carefully watching her slightest reaction.

Hermione swallowed and remained silent, and he added, leaning over her ear, "It makes me _jealous_."

And at that moment he turned her, in perfect time, which unsettled Hermione completely. Closer steps made Lucius' eyes darker, but they didn't stop the dance in anyway.

“Nobody knows what I know about you.” He pulled her in before taking another turn. They had never been so close to each other. She felt his heart pound - her heart was pounding like mad. She smelled him, he smelled her. He stared at her with dark, dark eyes, as if he were about to see into her soul. “Your darkest _little_ secrets.” The low voice against her ear became very guttural, she heard sounds she had never known before.

Again, he stepped back to spin her in a pirouette. In the meantime, his hand slipped over her waist instead of on her shoulder blade. And that gave Lucius the ability to pull her even closer to him.

Hermione was unable to utter a word, so they danced in silence for a while. Although the tension between their bodies was almost visible. His hand caressed her back casually as his gaze watched her all the time. Lucius was like an eagle ready to attack.

The music changed the rhythm and became much slower than before. Lucius reacted immediately and pulled her so close that her chin could rest on his shoulder. She felt him bend over her ear and brush his lips against her earlobe, pretending it was completely innocent.

She shivered and gasped. She couldn't see the man's face, but she bet a triumphant smile was visible on his lips. His hands became more and more possessive lascivious, pressing her closer and closer. At one point her breasts touched his body. It was one of the most intimate moments of her life, and it didn't matter that they were both dressed. Sparks leapt between them, as if a fire were about to ignite at the intimacy between their bodies.

"Mr. Malfoy ..." The muffled words were the only words Hermione managed to whisper.

“Yes, Miss Granger?” His voice was hoarse, quite unlike his ordinary timbre. “Would you like to say something at last?” His gaze went wild, as if there was a fire in him. He stared at her so that a shiver ran through her once more - from the top of her head down her spine to her feet. It was so surreal.

"We're making a scene; everyone is staring at us." Her voice was hoarse as Lucius ran his lips over her ear again, but he didn't stop there. He tilted her face up so that his face stopped only inches from hers.

“Let them _see_.” The fire in his gaze pierced her through, touched her soul. She felt so little in his hands. “Let them be _jealous_.” And he placed a kiss around her neck like a butterfly's wing. "Let them _talk_."

She was not indifferent to Lucius' words and gestures. Her body gave in to it all, betrayed her. And he lifted her upright, holding her firmly so she wouldn't fall. She felt her blood pulsate throughout her body.

"We can't, Mr. Malfoy." Her faint protest was drowned out as he grabbed her tightly around the waist and lifted her.

"Can't we?" He laughed darkly. "We can do anything. May I remind you that you started it, Miss Granger?"

Hermione inhaled sharply, feeling increasingly drunk. Drunk with emotions.

“Miss Granger, you are the perfect dance partner.” Lucius’s unexpected change of subject threw her off. “It's been a pleasure to dance with you. “The last few steps they made were not so graceful anymore. The music slowly faded as Lucius whispered his last words in her ear, "My Queen."

The song ended and there was silence; Lucius bowed to her and walked slowly towards the outer terraces.

Confused, Hermione stayed on the dance floor and it took her several seconds to realize that everyone was looking at her. She could have sworn her face was bright red. She looked at the faces, and the only person that caught her attention was Draco. He was shocked.

She decided throw caution to the wind and followed Lucius. She wanted an answer; she wanted to understand what had just happened.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy stood in the shade of the trees at one end of the garden. He seemed incredibly pleased - or that was the impression Hermione got when she saw him. She walked up to him and was about to say something when he took her hand and pressed her against the tree.

"So, Miss Granger? Have I met your expectations?" He asked the question in such a sexy tone that Hermione felt a chill. "Or did I miss something from your notes?" Lucius' predatory gaze darkened once more, but a smirk appeared on his lips.

"How dare you?" Hermione jerked, but it only made her more immobile. “How dare you?” She tried to scream, but he brought his face closer to hers.

“Miss Granger, let's be serious.” He brought one of his hands to her face. “We are adults, we are responsible for our actions.” He clarified and ran his thumb over her cheek. “We must bear the consequences.” He put a thumb on her lips. “Don't be scared. Nobody's gone to Azkaban for their dreams yet.” He grinned broadly, but it was a smile of advantage. More precisely - her disadvantage.

"Tell me what you want." He whispered into her mouth. "Don't be afraid, Queen."

Hermione felt a pleasant tingling sensation through her body, and she surrendered to the feeling. After all, she had nothing to lose.

"Kiss me, Prince."

Lucius stepped back for a moment and said in a low, hoarse voice:

**"The problem is, if I kiss you, I wouldn’t be able to stop."**

"Then don’t."

* * *

**Two years later**

* * *

Hermione stood and watched the crowd. The annual charity ball of the Minister of Magic was a success again. She remembered her first ball two years ago and smiled.

So many things had changed since then.

Hermione took a sip of water and looked at the dance floor. Couples shyly began to start dancing. She wanted to join them herself.

She was just wondering if she could do it, but on the other hand, it had been only just a few weeks since she had given birth. And a small, innocent dance never hurt anyone yet, right?

She realized Lucius was walking towards her. He was holding a cupcake in his hands. With a mysterious smile, he handed it over, and she took a bite. It was delicious. After she ate, the music changed to a much calmer tune. Hermione looked at Lucius, who had an inscrutable expression.

Their second ball followed an even more passionate path and ended with an explosion that bore welcome, if not unexpected, fruit. Their rebellious fruit was now being taken care of by his big brother and very pregnant aunt.

After a moment, Lucius looked at Hermione and smiled slyly. That smile always heralded evil plans.

"Would you like to dance, Madam Malfoy?"

“Absolutely, Mister Malfoy. Always.“

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have enjoyed this little Valentine's story.  
> Bonus prompts:  
> “Would you like to dance?” even twice!  
> “The problem is, if I kissed you, I wouldn’t be able to stop.”  
> Many thanks to my Beta - Ann, she did amazing job! Thank you!


End file.
